


Remote Control

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Non-Shizaya drabbles and one shots [12]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukumoya Shinichi sends Orihara Izaya a sex toy… in which only he holds the remote to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remote Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Immicolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/gifts).



**Title:**  Remote Control

 **Pairing:**  Tsukumoya Shinichi x Orihara Izaya

**Rated R**

**Summary:**   **Tsukumoya Shinichi sends Orihara Izaya a sex toy… in which only he holds the remote to.**

 **Disclaimer:**  This might or might not be a sequel to this fic (not written by me) called [‘UNRAVELING’](http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/3511.html?thread=10022071&#t10022071) on the drrrkinkmeme. You don’t have to read it to read this short ficlet but i highly recommend reading that fic cuz it’s awesome. now i’m done with the shameless rec… on with this fic.

 

[Chat Log]

_Orihara Izaya, reborn!_

_Orihara Izaya_

_Aww… you shouldn’t have._  

 

_Orihara Izaya_

_But I should have known you’d know my birthday._

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_But of course. Have you opened it? Tried it yet?_

 

_Orihara Izaya_

_I have opened it. Don’t you think… that size is… tiny bit bigger than your last gift to me?_

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_If you are planning to say that I’m trying to over compensate, I have just said it for you so you don’t have to sprain your fingers. Now then, you’re avoiding my other question. Have you tried it?_

 

[///]

Orihara Izaya bit his lower lip as he stared at his gigantic gift. The gigantic gift as in that was the size of a chair. 

 

[Chat Log]

 

_Orihara Izaya_

_Still trying to get it out of the box. It’s kinda heavy…_

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_I’m sure it’s nothing a strong parkour master like you couldn’t handle. Now you’re stalling. Can’t handle it, Orihara-kuuun?_

 

_Orihara Izaya_

_Now that’s just insulting. I’ll get it out in a minute. I was just waiting for my secretary to go home first for some privacy._

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_Of course._

 

[///]

 

‘How graciously he backs out when he knows he has all the cards in his hands.’ Izaya muttered as he got up from his swivel chair to pull out his ‘gift’ from the box.

The gift being… a giant fucking machine of some sort. It had a soft cushion, handles, straps, and a rather large dildo strapped in the back where one sat down on. 

‘This is ridiculous. Exactly why do I have to humor him on my birthday?’ Izaya muttered to himself. But regardless Izaya’s pride was at stake. He couldn’t let Tsukumoya Shinichi have the upper hand… even in sex. He carefully inspected the whole thing….

He couldn’t find the on switch. 

He looked at the instruction manual to notice that…

 

[Chat Log]

 

_Orihara Izaya_

_Where’s the remote control for this thing?_

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_Orihara-san. Did you just ask me such an… obvious question?_

 

_Orihara Izaya_

_…_

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_Just so you don’t strain your brain muscles this time, I’ll just simply answer it for you and say, ‘i hold the key.’_

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_Has Heiwajima Shizuo-san been hitting you over the head with the trash can too often lately? Or has a vending machine finally knocked you senseless?_

 

_Orihara Izaya_

_Shut up. How do you even plan to know I’m on the thing?_

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_Your weight. It’s caliberated so that I know when you sit on it from where I’m at._

 

_Orihara Izaya_

_How insanely smart of you._

 

_Tsukymoya Shinichi_

_Aww… don’t be like that. At least you don’t have to spend your birthday alone this year?_

_…_

_…_

_…_

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_Did that hurt?_

 

_Orihara Izaya_

_Will you let met get on this thing or not? I’m lubbing it!_

 

[///]

 

Actually, that sorta did smart. Or rather, made Izaya angry at how much this ‘thing’ seem to know everything there was about him even when this ‘thing’ wasn’t human. Though this ‘thing’ couldn’t ‘see’ Orihara Izaya it might as well. Or perhaps it was because it wasn’t human that it had more resources to information most people had no access to.

But that thought was for another time.

Izaya did lube the dildo and then his own ass for a good measure. Because fuck, this thing was going to hurt…. Stupid Shinichi seriously needed some lessons on the limits a human could take in his own ass or something. It seemed to think that an ass could take any beating… each dildo size increasing from the next.

Carefully, carefully… he held onto the handles in front. The machine was in a shape of a marshmello looking horse or a long cusion with a head. After making sure his ass muscles were stretched, he sat on it, the dildo reaching deeply into his anus…

Then the buckles around his wrists and ankles suddenly snapped and locked him in place.

“What the…?! Hnnngh…!!!”

Izaya cried out in surprise as the dildo in his ass started moving, almost a punching action to his prostate. 

“Stupid Tsuk, nnngh…. aaah… aaah…. aaah!” Izaya gripped onto the head in front of hiim as the pumping action started to ram harder and harder into his ass, time to time spinning around. He started to hear his computer making *bling. bling* sounds as the chat continued without him.

 

[Chat Log]

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_How do you like it?_

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_Too fast? Too slow? Just right?_

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_Ah, guess you can’t talk to me right now… I guess this is where I should initiate some dirty talking, yes?_

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_Do you like it rough Orihara? Bet you’d like me to suck on your cock at the same time I ram into your prostate, wouldn’t you?_

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_Should I call you a dirty little slut? Bet you secretly like that. Are you moaning for me? I do enjoy what you humans call music you know. It’s definitely a pleasing sound._

 

[////]

 

Izaya couldn’t concentrate as the ramming continued, picking up pace now as the informant desperately held onto the horse.

“Aaah… aaah… aaah!! S… screw you Tsukumoya…! Aa-aaah! Aaaah!!!”

Izaya rolled his hip, twisted and turned, arching his back and writhing as he tried to get off the fucking machine. It was impossible, the straps were too tight and held him down. Even as he tried to move his ass away it kept hitting his sweet spots more and more. Finally Izaya gave up and lay there, wrapping his arms around the head like some tree trunk as he let his sore ass be abused as much as Tsukumoya pleased.

 

[Chat Log]

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_Coming closer to your climax?_

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_I should have told you to put a cock ring on you… you are starting to last less and less._

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_Come tell me. Moan how much you like it up in your ass._

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_Beg to me how much you wish I could fuck you senseless like this every night after a stressful day at work._

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_Maybe I’ll even be nice enough to stroke your swollen erection or kiss your drooling lips._

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_You can hear the sound of your own beating heart, pounding and thundering in your ears as the blood rushes through your body without a destination._

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_You enjoy having your nipples pinched, your cock eaten and the sound of cock ramming into your ass, pounding away to your ecstacy._

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_You like this domination. You like giving up control while the other ravishes your body selfishly. You quite enjoy the game but at the end of the day, you just want a good…_

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_hard…_

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_fuck._

 

[///]

 

“Hnnngh…. aaaaah!!!!” Izaya cried out as he came hard. The orgasm exploading out of his trembling body and the jets of hot cum coating his fresh ‘gift.’

But the machine didn’t stop. 

In fact… it continued ramming into Izaya

“Tsukumoya! You damn fuck! L… let me go! Aaah… aaah! I… I can’t… i can’t take… more!!!” Izaya screamed, even knowing that there was probably no way Tsukumoya could hear him. And his hands couldn’t type at all either.

No matter how much Izaya screamed or begged, the machine mercilessly slammed into the informant’s prostate.

 

[Chat Log}

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_Oho… what’s this? Had enough?_

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_I’m pretty sure one orgasm can’t satisfy the great romantic lover that is Orihara Izaya. The man who claims to love all of humanity._

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_You has soooo much love in you. Why don’t you spill it all out? All those humans you watch over… their joyous faces, their angry faces, their distressed faces, their hopeless faces… you love them all do you not?_

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_You want humans to love you back. Love you and love you and love you until their love is so dried up it’s black._

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_So think of them. Let them love you. Let them fuck you hard and long while you let go of your stress away. Just give in to the love you harbor for them._

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_After all. You love them just as hard. Just as rough. And just as black as the pitless hell that just screams for release._

 

[///]

 

“Aaaah!! Aaaah!!! Aaaah! F… Fuck!! Aaah! No… more! C…can’t…!! I’m… I…!!!” Izaya’s mind turns blank as sheets as his mind numbs with pain and pleasure. The machine kept pounding away again and again, not caring how much it was hurting Izaya or how much pleasure it was giving him. It was just a machine. Not a human. Not something with a soul. Each pound a puncuated and calculated jab, equal and neutral to all its users.

“NNnnnnngh!!!!” Izaya cried out as he arched and stiffened, forcefully coming again for the second time, his essense released. 

This time, the machine slowed, milking the quivering informant dry until it stopped. Izaya flopped onto the machine and fainted dead away from exhaution. Sweaty and panting heavily, Izaya missed the last message Tsukumoya Shinichi sent him before the informant fell asleep.

 

[Chat Log]

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_Happy Birthday Orihara Izaya. Never say no one loved you back._


End file.
